Timer (MTAs)
The Timer is a Euthanatos ''Barabbus'' in San Francisco. Overview Born Joan Edmonds, the woman who calls herself the Timer has long since abandoned her original name. Always into gloom, doom, and the Gothic, she got far more than she bargained for when, attending he umpteenth seance, she was deemed worthy of attention by the concealed Euthanatos observing the proceedings. The sheer gullibility of the others in the room made it quite easy for the mage to work Effects that might otherwise have been vulgar, and she simultaneously impressed Joan and served as a most convincing advertisement for the powers beyond mortal ken. When the others filed out, convinced they'd seen the work of spirits, Joan heard a voice demanding that she remain. She did so, out of curiosity rather than obedience, and became enthralled with both the elegant Euthanatos and her message. Joan didn't go home that night, or any night for that matter. She spent her time with her new mentor and lover soaking up a sick version of Euthanatos philosophy even as she prepared for her own Avatar's Awakening. She took to both magick and her teacher's philosophy with an obsession, and, to show her dedication to her new way of life, struck out on her own almost immediately after her initiation. Not so much as a goodbye was said; she had a holy mission to perform. The Timer (she calls herself such because she feels that she is the timer counting down the final seconds of others) is on a mission to bring the Good Death to as many worthless souls as possible as quickly as possible. A fatalistic young woman, her illusions abut her ultimate success are actually skewed to the negative side, as she actively doubts that what she does will have any effect at all. Still, she keeps trying, leaving a card with the image of a shattered hourglass at the site of all her services. However, she doesn't leave bodies behind. This is a result of her particularly loathsome relationship with an Unseelie redcap by the unimaginative name of Crusher. Crusher, it would seem, has acquired a taste for the meat that can't be bought in a supermarket, and, as the Timer often has need to dispose of a corpse in hurry, the two have come to an arrangement. The Timer regrets the desecration of the corpses to a certain extent, but would regret getting caught even more, and in her mind the ultimate good outweighs the short-term evil. Regrettably, she is quite wrong: her indiscriminate killings are actually an affront to most Euthanatoi, not to mention other Tradition mages. Although she doesn't realize it (and wouldn't admit it), the Timer has slipped into the corrupt world of the twisted Nephandi. Image A short, slender woman with shoulder-length chestnut hair, the Timer has a thin face and an extraordinarily pale complexion. Only the predatory gleam in her brown eyes make her look less than innocent, and she hides this with great difficulty. Her wardrobe, unsurprisingly, tends toward black and grey, and she wears a black beret for luck when going out on her sacred mission. Her weapon of choice is a Heckler and Koch pistol with a silencer attached, generally worn in a well-concealed shoulder holster. A single silver ring adorns her right hand, and she wears no other jewelry. Personal If someone's not on her hit list or threatening her endeavors, they're not worth talking to. She is taciturn at best, icy at worst. She's not entirely at ease with her relationship with Crusher, but the partnership is hers to break off and no one else's. If anyone attempts to discover her secret, that bumps them to the head of her list. Since meeting her partner, she's taken Kithain off of her list of potential targets but has redoubled her efforts towards the human families of changelings. After all, they're so close to a better existence already... References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 137-138. Category:Euthanatos Category:Barabbi Category:Mage: The Ascension character